


撒旦夜话

by Sandrazhao



Category: John Lennon/Paul McCartney - Fandom, Keith Richards/Mick Jagger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrazhao/pseuds/Sandrazhao
Summary: A normal beginning:Devil and Angel start a competition over human race (assume they really care about human).... And they decided to be Rock stars.





	撒旦夜话

九蛇环绕的地狱里，路西法独坐在黑色的宝座上，对面是着金袍的玛门。  
“我想往人间去。”，路西法睁开因沉思而紧闭的双眼，对玛门说。  
“听上去，您已经有了计划，”  
路西法微微点头，转身，从虚无中抓出一颗黑色的石子向深渊投去，良久，深渊搅动起来，好像群蝠被惊起。深渊变得透明，映出整个人间世来。  
“世界并不平静，”，路西法说，“上帝已经被忘记了两个十年。瘟疫、战争、仇恨和叹息在人间收效甚多。”  
“如果那样的话，为何没有听到他们的凯歌呢？”  
路西法摇头：“也并非我们统御了世界，而是混乱之主。混乱之中善和恶都没有了地位。现在才是我们的机会，走吧，和我去人间游历一番。”  
“您要我同去？”  
路西法再点点头，又投下一颗石子去，深渊中升起两张面容来。水波每一次荡漾，面容便衰老一分。他们低头凝视，直到他们一同变为枯骨。  
“这将是我们被困于世间的样子。”，路西法说，“我们需要不美、也不丑，兼具吸引和令人惊讶的魅力。被美吸引来的人，将从我们身上看到无法被分离的丑恶，如人尚未进化完全，还带有猿猴的特质。或如人常年与怪物拥吻，渐渐变得可怖的衰老。人将感到畏惧，同时感到美，并不能分出这两者。”  
“我们将违背他为世界定下的规则，我们将作恶，并且长命百岁。我们将逃脱一切律法、审讯和可能的制裁。我们将让人找不到规则。我们老的令人厌恶，但仍然自由生活。我们制造杀戮、死亡和仇恨，却让人抓不到头绪。”  
“但我需要你，因为我们也需要引人注目。我需要你把金线铺在我们行走的路上，让追求富裕的人自愿与我们一道。我们要留下线索，暗示恶魔的存在。我们不会直接向信徒展露自己。但我们将作为恶魔的同情者存在。我们将唤起古老的信仰，我们需要制造集会，宣传粗俗和狂热。我们享受、制造仇杀和充满血液的现场、我们宣传情欲、毒品和破坏规则。我们让人相信恶的存在且恶隶属于人类的本源。我们给人们提供酒精和娱乐，从而使他们忘记应该信仰。我们为他们提供一种生活模式，这种模式使我们不爱任何人却还能生活，这足以混淆人类的头脑。当然，我们要亲近人类，我们要做善事，我们要假装爱上什么人、与什么人结婚但实际上暗示并非如此。我们行善事，但使用一种轻佻的方式，就像一个人厌恶的掸走袍子上的虱子。”  
“我们派出真正的魔鬼，人们将把他们作为靶子。最经吓人的将得到最多关注，而真正动摇社会文化的人潜行在夜中。“  
”我们只要把它当作一种游戏，一场醉酒。我们将放弃记忆从而投入人间。否则，虽然百年对我们只是一眨眼，但仍然将成为一种难以忍受的酷刑。我们一个唱红脸、一个唱白脸。我们让人喜爱我们，然后再假作惊慌以吓唬他们。我们需要让他们一惊一乍，以获得他们的关注。但一切仍然只在我们的掌握中，我们将它作为漫长生活的一个小品。我们吸引渴望变革者、被父母遗弃者与虚张声势者的支持。我们借由反对者的仇恨生长——请注意，虽然他们站在我们的反面，但他们已经被我们激怒，已成为无声的战争的义肢。”  
于是玛门点头应和，唯一的难题是，他指出：“我们需要为我们的作品命名。我很愿意成为米克·贾格。而我需要知道您的名字，帮助我在人群中寻找你。”  
路西法也很快决定，他说：“我将成为约翰·列侬。我们将以布鲁斯作为线索，你喜欢布鲁斯，我也会喜欢布鲁斯。我们将在人间相遇。”

无尽荒漠。深夜。  
先知的次子猛的推开了他的房门，过堂风带起了先知褐色的衣袍。男孩急急忙忙地说：“爸爸，东方的流星有两颗坠落，呈妖异的红色，像是奔着我们而来。”  
先知不动形色，说你等等再看。  
三分钟以后，男孩又推开了门，这次却喜形于色，说：“月亮忽然破云而出，无限光辉将红色掩去。应是有圣灵感召。”  
先知仍无动于衷。

九层白云之上。神的国。  
“我将赐予你们一项任务。”  
米迦勒和加百列立于洁白阶梯之前，附耳聆听神的意旨。  
“路西法与玛门已经动身前往人间，为了避免灾祸降临，我欲派遣你二人随行。”  
两位天使点头应允，但仍然不解其意。  
“米迦勒，”，至高之神说，“你将跟随路西法的脚步，矫之以规矩、以音律，当他走上不协的道路之时，你将引他上正途。你将传播一切为人的可亲可爱之处，你将教导世人以清洁、欣赏自然、爱与和谐。为达到这一目的，你需下降为人类，你需舍弃身为神使的光荣之身。你需学会人的口吻、人的音乐、人的虚妄与世故。但我仍在你的精神中与你同在。当你传播音乐，即在传播福音。你是亲火而不亲水的天使，故你应远离海洋。对你的前任同僚，你不可报一丝怜悯与侥幸。不然就像之前发生的一样，他只会再次堕落。你将度过漫长而受祝福的生命，即使在路西法离开人间之后，你还要修补他留下的余烬。用你的全部身心去行善事。”  
米迦勒应允了，并从神那里接受“保罗·麦科特尼”的凡间名字。  
“至于你，加百列。”，神说：“你则要去亲近玛门。在玛门变的贪婪成性之前，他所拥有的是对万事万物的好奇与对原动力的追寻。勿忘他仍拥有这样的品质。勿寄托于打伤他，而要寄托于打动并唤醒他。你将违背自己去行不义之事，但仅是为了做为标尺，为世人划清义与不义。你需为人明示，即在不义的生活中仍存在有义的坦途，使他们勿屈服、有希望。你有掌管音乐的能力，因此你需要于任何杂乱的音乐、零散的舞蹈中寻出一种潜在的律动，并将其阐释。使听者只知其本质道理、忽略其暗示。你将享有被保佑的生命，丰富胜过玛门所有的，甚至会使他嫉妒，使他反思他自己的生活。但他既不能摆脱你，更不能除掉你，因为地狱必须要求天堂也同时存在。”  
加百列低头应允了，他接受了他的名字，并接受了与玛门的凡间外貌相匹配、又稍稍优越于他的外表。  
“去吧，我的孩子们。你们将不拥有记忆，若非如此，你们将无法勉强自己与群魔同行。我将留在这里，等待你们百年之后的再度归来。”


End file.
